Monster in Soul
by Kora-Magna
Summary: During the battle, Mata Nui is poisoned. When Eris wants to take him to a medic, They crash on the island. Then comes out the true nature of venom...


Mata Nui nervously clenched fingers on the arm of a chair in the cockpit of a fighter jet. Eris was quite well as a pilot, but she had an annoying tendency to show off. Like now. She performed Aileron Rolls, somersaults and ..

- Okay, now spin! - Eris cried happily.

- Oh no! - Mata Nui terrified, fighting with the nausea.

- Oh come on, Daddy! - Eris giggled - Do not tell me you're scared!

- You're driving like crazy one! - Mata Nui snorted.

- No, Mata. I'm driving like a woman - Eris stood up with dignity. Then communication buzzed - I think Helryx wants something from us. I hope she isn't angry, but that I stole fighter jet.

- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! - angry Mata Nui roared, but his daughter pretended not to hear. She turned on the communicator. The screen showed the face of Tahu.

- Eris, what are you doing behind the wheel? - Toa of Fire asked.

- Also I wonder - Mata Nui said.

- Och, coffee on the table, Tahu. What's going on? - Eris sighed.

- In one industrial plant in New Xia alert is issued - Tahu sent data - You're the closest.

- I know their head of security - Mata Nui looked photos posted on the sent documents - already there we go.

Moments later he sincerely regretted that is not ordered Eris to sit in the passenger seat.

* * *

When they landed, Mata Nui kissed asphalt of landing.

- My loved ground! - He groaned, then turned to Eris - On the way back it's I am driving!

- Okay - Eris hid her hands in her pockets and looked at the device in the hands of her father. It was like sunglasses - Why do you have this scanner?

- I do not know what we'll find inside - Mata Nui took paraliztor and gun from the box of inventory - I'm going on ahead. I'll call you when the need arises.

- My father with a gun - Eris cackled - Something new.

* * *

Mata Nui carefully put steps. A factory was eerily quiet. Readings from scanners flashed before his eyes. He saw a familiar figure at the conveyor- head of security. However, the reading of thermal scanner was... weird. Man was cold. Mata Nui gently nudged a friend. The body collapsed to the ground. Mata Nui looked with fear on his face. It was contorted in a ghastly grimace of terror, and his fingers were covered with blood. At the throat bore long scratches. Does he killed himself?

Toa-Glatorian flinched when he heard a murmur in the hall. Something was. He saw a black shape and felt a characteristic odor. Rot and damp earth. Streaks. Hounds of Shadow, gruesome, ghastly beasts. Which like death to the extent that sometimes devouring each other.

Mata Nui reached for his sword on his back. At the same time, strong jaws jammed on his forearm. Mata Nui cried out in pain. Streak tightened her grip. Toa-Glatorian felt as blood runs down on his hand. He bit his lip in pain. Smug was more. All the same. Emaciated, with disappearing eyes, rotting jaws and hungry. They wanted to tear him apart like the others people. Suddenly, out of the darkness appeared ax, which cut off the head of the largest hound. Eris. She followed him.

- I smell the streak on a kilometer - she spat and took energy rifle. Beasts hissed, feeling a new victim. Several jumped on her and sank his fangs into her flesh. Or at least tried to. Eris in ice armor was rather indigestible. Her fists leave permanent scars on their snouts of monsters. Mata Nui's sword slashed left and right. After a while all creatures lay dead.

- Are you okay? - Eris took over her father. He was strangely pale. Sweat trickled down his face. Suddenly, Eris saw a trickle of blood flowing from her father's mouth. She looked at his forearm. Wound inflicted by monster's fangs, began to fester and stink pus - Oh shit, no!

She grabbed her father's waist and began to jerk the jet. She put him in chair and carefully tied. Toa-Glatorian started coughing up blood. Eris quickly sat down at the controls. _No goofing around, you do not want to kill him_, she told herself mentally and launched jet engines.

* * *

Rain.

Strong wind.

Lightnings.

The roar of pain.

The explosion of window.

Glass in the face.

Flew down.

Striking a rock.

And finally, the sea water in the lungs.


End file.
